


Afloat

by Katherine



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Cats, F/F, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ten-Knife-Foot's howls were subsiding to rasp-throated grumbles, as he hunkered down within the bag that hung from Shkai'ra's shoulder. This was not his first shipwreck, nor hers, nor Megan's.





	Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> "The watertight chest had saved their lives once though, keeping them afloat through a shipwreck."  
— _The Cage_ by S.M. Stirling and Shirley Meier

Ten-Knife-Foot's howls were subsiding to rasp-throated grumbles, as he hunkered down within the bag that hung from Shkai'ra's shoulder. This was not his first shipwreck, nor hers, nor Megan's.

The ocean's cold waves washed at the women as they held themselves to the wooden chest. Megan kept her grip careful, to avoid her metal fingernails working so deeply into the seams as to compromise the wood's watertightness. The chest held their valuables, not least Shkai'ra's fiendishly expensive armor and irreplaceable wheelbow. Not to mention the very immediate fact that it was what was keeping them afloat. All of them afloat, counting the cat, which Megan knew well to do. Ten-Knife-Foot had accompanied Shkai'ra longer than Megan herself had, after all.


End file.
